The Shikon Surf Angels
by Shikon Angel
Summary: She has a passion for surfing. He has a passion for surfing. She writes poery. He's a bit of a playboy. Can these two hit it off?
1. You and I collide

The Shikon Surf Angels

Ch. 1

You and I collide

Kagome-20

Sango-20

Miroku-22

Inuyasha-22

Souta-15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or a surfboard for that matter.

_A true surfer's heart is forever lost in the waves of the sea, and a true surfer's soul can only be freed when experiencing the sensation of capturing a wave and riding it out until it becomes serene._

Kagome lay her pen down to rest in her lap and let her gaze drift up into the clear blanket of blue that hovered in the sky.

"Hey Kagome quit writing that poem shit and come catch a wave with us", screamed Sango who was currently standing over Kagome, her board at her side like always.

"Get it together girl. The competition is in two weeks, and none of us are gonna be happy if we get our asses kicked by the No Tama Sea Devils.

Kagome stood up and brushed some sand off of her suit.

"We aren't gonna get our asses kicked by the No something Sea Devils. Kami, why does everyone feel threatened be them anyways", Kagome said tipping her sunglasses to the edge of her nose.

"Oh I don't know. Ooh maybe it has something to do with the fact that they are the best surfers in Momiji city", Sango retorted snatching the sunglasses off of Kagome's face.

"Your point would be? We're the best surfers in Botan."

Sango let out a sigh. "Look all I'm sayin is that we could meet our match this year, and I know how much you want that prize Kagome."

That last statement really got Kagome's attention and without warning she snatched Sango's board and headed out towards the water.

"Let me show you how prepared I am for this competition", Kagome shouted back to Sango, and with that she entered the water until she was waist high.

She sat up on the board. Kagome took in a deep breath, the salt from the ocean tingling her nose. A gentle smile curved up on Kagome's lips, and then she began to paddle out towards the crashing waves that awaited her.

Then she spotted it. A perfect, glistening wall of water that Kagome would soon take the pleasure of riding upon. She felt it coming toward her, and she quickly flipped directions, waiting for the wave to rise underneath her. Then she stood.

_There is no other way to describe this feeling. It's just like what I wrote in my poem._

Kagome kept in her crouching position on the board and let the sensation of treading over water overwhelm her. Nothing could ever beat this wonderful feeling of freedom.

**Flashback**

Kagome's life hadn't been an easy one. She had lost both her parents in a car accident seven years ago, and her life just hadn't felt complete after that. Sure she had her little brother Souta and her grandfather, but neither of them understood or approved of her undying passion for surfing.

Her parent's though had shared the same kind of passion for surfing that she did. Surfing to them was like the ultimate escape from reality, where you could just get away from all the problems of the world.

Kagome's parents had first introduced Kagome to surfing when she had just turned seven, and from that point on she couldn't tear herself away from the beach.

Her parents had also tries to introduce Souta to this wonderful, spirit-lifting sport, but it was no use. He had already discovered his passion through skateboarding.

Secretly, Kagome had always thought that Souta had hated surfing because he was afraid of the water.

Kagome giggled at the memory of her dragging Souta to the beach, him kicking and screaming all the way there. He had only been eight years old at the time when she had done that, and due to the what seemed endless amount of bit-marks and scratches she had received, she decided not to try that one again.

**End of Flashback**

Kagome, who had been spacing out into memory lane failed to notice a glimpse of silver and red that she was dangerously approaching fast.

**CRASH!**

"What the Hell", screamed a now frantic Kagome as she felt her body collide with someone else's, knocking her off of her board and submerging her into the icy depths beneath her.

She resurfaced only to meet a pair of glaring amber eyes staring at her.

"Watch where the hell you're goin wench", screamed the voice of the boy that she had just collided with seconds before.

She didn't retort, she just stared.

_Wow he's kinda hot, wait a second did he just call me a wench._

"Why don't you watch where you're going."

"Oh yeah, that's coming from the amateur who just slammed into me a minute ago."

Okay, Now Kagome was really ticked. "Amateur Amateur."

"Yeah that's what I said ya need to hear it again."

" Excuse me I just happen to be the best damn surfer in Botan for your information."

Inuyasha smirked. " So you're part of the Shikon Surf Angels, keh I see we have no competition this year."

"What! How dare you say that! Just who the hell do you think you are!"

" Team captain of the No Tama Sea Devils sweetheart, Inuyasha Takahashi", Inuyasha proudly stated.

Kagome went silent. _So this is the big competition that Sango was talking about._

"What's wrong baby, too shocked for words, or are you just intimidated by my good looks", Inuyasha said still wearing the same smirk on his face.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Neither Mr. Takahashi, quite frankly you disgust me with how highly you think of yourself, and I am no way near even close to being attracted to you, now goodbye", Kagome said as she turned to paddle away, but she stopped and turned her head slightly around only to say.

"oh ya and try not to be to shocked when we kick your ass at the competition".

**End of Chapter one**

**Authors note/ So what do you think. This is my first fan-fiction, and I want to know whether or not I should continue it or not so please Read and Review. Thanks**

**Sincerely**

**Cherryblossombabe**


	2. Getting to know you, and the girlfriend?

The Shikon Surf Angels

Ch. 2 

Getting to know you…and the girlfriend? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… If I did why would I be writing fan-fiction?

**Recap**

"Don't be too surprised when you get your ass kicked by the Shikon Surf angels at the competition."

_Oh no this surfer chick is not going to get the last word in, _Inuyasha thought as he followed in Kagome's direction, catching up with her quickly as she stepped out of the salty waters and onto the golden-colored sand.

Kagome twisted her long, silky, raven, now salty scented hair, wringing out the water that weighed it down.

"Hey", said a voice from behind her. Kagome immediately recognized it as the voice of the rude, and cocky boy that she had just had the misfortune of colliding with.

"Now what do you…" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence. She just stood there before him dumbfounded.

She let her eyes trace over the parts of him that the waters had hidden.

_What a bod, _Kagome silently screamed to herself. The muscles…the tan…he's perfect.

Kagome immediately snapped out of LaLa land as she felt her feet slip out from underneath her, as she was tackled to the ground by none other than Inuyasha.

"Like what you see I take it," Inuyasha huskily whispered into Kagomes's ear, causing her to turn about 20 different shades of red.

"Now what were you saying about not being attracted to me", he added letting his eyes, very noticeably, gaze up and down her body, smirking at the way she stiffened under his gaze.

"Why don't we just forget about that little argument we just had, and spend some time getting to know each other."

Inuyasha Nonchalantly tucked his hand behind her head and leaned forward, intending to close the space between their lips…which he would have accomplished if it hadn't been for the ear-shattering shriek of his name, that he heard from behind him.

Inuyasha, as quickly as he had taken Kagome down, bolted off of her.

"Inuyasha, what the hell do you think you're doing."

_Come on dude…think fast…think fast._

"Kikyo, I uh…I was uh… you see… she was…out there surfing, when a big wave out of nowhere came behind her and took her down," Inuyasha dramatically stated," Then I um…didn't see her resurface so I swam out against the **violent** waves to go save her, and then I drug her back to the shore, and then I panicked 'cause she wasn't um…waking up, so I thought I should…um give her mouth to mouth, and then she just happen to wake up right as you came".

_I got skills, I got skills, Oh damn have I got skills._

Kagome who was now propped up on her elbows listened to Inuyasha as he lied through his teeth, each word sizzling her anger up to a boiling point.

_That lying, conceited son of a bitch has a girlfriend, and yet he almost kissed me? Huh, would I have let him if it hadn't been for Kikyo's interference?_

Kagome continued to watch the scene play out as Kikyo locked her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pressed her lips firmly to his, and in between what had become a total make-out session heard Kikyo mumble, " Oh baby I'm so glad you're safe, you are so brave."

Inuyasha's smug reply was, "You know me baby, I'll always save a damsel in distress."

_Ah, hell no, he did not just refer to me as a damsel in distress_

"And that's why I love you."

"Oh my god. She's going to give me a cavity with how sicky sweet she's being to him," Kagome mumbled under her breath, so that the words could only reach her own ears.

"Love ya too babe," Inuyasha whispered sealing his words with another kiss.

Kagome had to admit that those last words had stung, and she wished for a brief second that she was the one in Kikyo's place right then.

_AHHHGH, what am I thinking. I don't like that heartless arrogant monster. He's a player for kami's sake._

Kagome stumbled up back onto her feet, and turned to leave. Inuyasha broke fro his kiss to Kikyo, when hearing the sound of Kagome's feet shuffling away fro him.

"Oh shit, Hey wait up", Inuyasha called out to Kagome as she widened her strides to get away from him faster.

Inuyasha wiggled his way out of Kikyo's grasp, and dashed after Kagome.

"Stubborn Bitch, I was talking to you"

"And I was ignoring you", Kagome retorted, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Why"? Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, and glared up at Inuyasha.

_Is he really that stupid or is it just me whose being the stupid one._

"Look just leave me alone and go **get to know **you're girlfriend better. I'm sure both you and her would really like that", Kagome said, the hurt in her voice a little obvious.

"Oh I get it you're jealous 'cause I have a girlfriend, and you want me and can't stand watching me kiss her", Inuyasha bluntly stated putting a smirk on that was bigger than the one that he'd worn in the water.

"I'm not jealous. I don't even know you, and from what I've seen and heard from you today, I don't want to know you. Just stay away from me, and stick to practicing your surfing skills. You're gonna need all the practice you can get 'cause now I'm going to kick your ass twice as hard at the competition."

Kagome pivoted on her left heel and stormed off to retrieve her towel, so she could leave. For the first time in her life, the beach was the last place she wanted to be.

Inuyasha decided that it wouldn't be wise to provoke her anymore, so he made his way back to his awaiting Kikyo.

_Damn, why is she so touchy, I didn't even do anything. _

"What was that all about", said Kikyo with a hint of annoyance that played in her voice.

"I was just making sure she was okay", Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders, and not picking up on his girlfriends annoyance and slight jealousy.

"Well if you're done here, why don't we stop by my place and hang out for a while."

Kikyo leaned up to Inuyasha's ear and whispered, "we could even have a little fun if you want to".

"Well since you put it that way, what are we waiting for", Inuyasha seductively whispered back, twitching his eyebrows suggestively.

Kikyo took him by the hand a **little too eagerly**, pulled him toward her red corvette.

"What about my car, I just can't leave it here. It'll get towed".

"But baby, don't you remember it's still parked at my place from earlier", Kikyo interrupted, pushing Inuyasha into the passenger side closing the door of the sport's car after him.

_It is isn't it? Man ever since I met that girl my brains been scrambled. It's like she's the only thing I can concentrate on right now._

_Come on stupid. Don't think about her. You're with Kikyo right now._

And during the whole ride to Kikyo's apartment, Inuyasha tried to force his mind not to stray, but it was no use. All his thoughts lingered back to the angel he had met at the beach.

**End of Chapter 2 **

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story it's greatly appreciated, and if anyone has any ideas of things that they would like to see happen in this story, feel free to E-mail me, some of you guys have awesome ideas that I wouldn't even think of.**

**Sincerely**

**Cherryblossombabe**

**Remember to R&R**


	3. Wishes in the sand and a Fiery Passion

The Shikon Surf Angels

Ch. 3

Wishes in the sand and a fiery passion

Disclaimer: Oh ya I own Inuyasha….just like I own the White house, The Space needle, and Texas… -- NOT

Kagome parked her Jade green Luv-Bug at the bottom of the steps of Higurashi shrine. She the slowly made her way up the stairs, her shoulders slightly slumped downward.

"Okay Kagome spill. First off you come storming up to me yammering about how we need to leave as I am right in the middle of an all out flirting session with a hot guy, and then on the way home you don't say a word, and now you're sulking!"

"I am not sulking!" Kagome retorted jumping quickly to her own defense.

"Could have fooled me" Sango muttered Kagome quickly disappeared up the shrine steps. Sango then made her way toward her burgundy Toyota, deciding not to interrogate the girl any longer.

"Hey Souta, gramps, I'm home"

"Hiya Sis, check out this new move I just busted out!" Souta exclaimed while perched up against the stairs that lead up to the second story of Kagome's home.

"Ya know Souta I don't think that the house is the best place for you to be…" But, it was too late Souta was already on his skateboard grinding down the banister.

"Watch this Sis, I'll make it this time for sure." Souta made a sore attempt to glide over the top of the sofa, but he just didn't get enough air. Kagome cringed as Souta Toppled over the couch, head first… and right into Grandpa's 'prized possession', an authentic Persian crystal vase, scattering it into countless pieces.

"Souta! What in God's name are you doing to make all that noise. It sounds like you crashed into… MY ANTIQUE PERSION CRYSTAL VASE! That was an antique, it's irreplaceable!" Cried Grandpa as he fell to the ground making a futile attempt to gather the tiny shards of broken crystal.

"Smooth Bro…smooth", said Kagome skipping up two steps at a time up the stairs, seeking the sanctuary of her own room.

Throughout the whole ride back, Inuyasha's mind still couldn't block the black-haired beauty from his mind. The way her cheeks had flushed slightly when he had gotten her mad, or the way her eyebrows had narrowed when she was saying a sarcastic remark, and then the slight hurt and confusion that had shone in her eyes when Kikyo had shown up.

Inuyasha Felt his chest tighten slightly, and felt his heart drop a little, which Inuyasha soon recognized as a sign of guilt.

_Damn that stupid girl is messing with my head. Why should I even be thinking about her when I have Kikyo, a girl that will give me anything I want, and that twit from the beach won't even give me the time of day now._

When they finally reached Kikyo's apartment Inuyasha's mind was still a boggled mess and Kikyo was starting to really piss him off with how clingy she was being.

"Yash, why are you being so unresponsive", Kikyo whined.

"I don't know", Inuyasha said with a monotone. The thought of staying with Kikyo tonight was becoming less more and more unappealing.

"Ya know what babe? I'm pretty tired, and me and the guys are meeting early tomarro to discuss our routines and moves for the competition."

"You can't leeeeave. You just got here", Kikyo exclaimed

Getting annoyed and frustrated Inuyasha forcefully pried Kikyo off his lap and headed out the door of the apartment.

Meanwhile back at Higurashi shrine Kagome laid back on her fluffy pink comforter and was flipping through all the pictures she had of her childhood, when her parents had still been alive.

Each picture held so many memories for her. From the times she had wiped out on her board when she had just been taught how to surf…to the times when her and her mom had wrote their wishes in the sand and then would sit in front of a campfire and watch the waves as they swept their words off the and into the ocean.

**Flashback**

"_Kagome you're getting to be quite the little wave rider."_

"_You really think so pop?"_

_Kagome's father chuckled as he hoisted his 10 year old little girl up onto his shoulders._

"_I don't think so, I know so, and you really have a great passion for surfing Kagome. I can see it I your eyes, so please promise me on thing"_

"_What is it dad?"_

"_Promise me that you'll never lose that fiery passion in you."_

_Kagome being at the young age of 10 didn't understand quite what he had meant by that, but nonetheless smiled and nodded._

**End of Flashback**

"I still don't know what you really meant by that pop. I wish I would have asked you", Kagome whispered as tears slipped from her glossy eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the photograph she held.

Deciding that she didn't want to spend the rest of the night upset, Kagome slipped the photos back into her dresser drawer and walked into the bathroom to draw herself a bath and focus her thoughts elsewhere.

Kagome stepped into the round porcelain tub and hissed at the heat of the water, but then soon found it relaxing and soothing on the bruises she had received when she had collided with Inuyasha.

"That cocky asshole! How dare he call me an amateur and egg me on like that. I actually got the feeling that he like pissing me off, and what was I thinking almost letting him kiss me like that." Kagome scolded herself as she stepped out of the tub and onto a towel she had placed on the tiled floor.

As the tub water drained, Kagome brushed her hair while intensely staring at her own reflection in the mirror as if trying to read herself.

_Inuyasha, captain of the notorious No Tama sea devils_

_I can't lose to him…not after he made a fool of me like that_

Sango's words echoed in her mind

_The best surfers in Momiji city_

_Damn Momiji city is known for having great surf teams too_

"Ooooh what if this is just way to over my head"

_No, _called out Kagome's inner voice, _You can do this. You have to. You want to win don't you?_

"I have to…for my parents sake."

Kagome dressed into her Pajama's and strolled back into her room. She opened the window and shivered at the cold breeze that blew in. She then proceeded to climb out the window and while bracing herself on the window shutters she made her way up to the roof.

Kagome tucked her knees into her chest and rested her head on her knees as she up into the moon. She took in a deep breath already missing the scent of the ocean, which was barely visible in the horizon.

"I finally think I know what you meant dad, you wanted me to be the best surfer there is out there, and to be able to win at anything that has to do with surfing."

_I have to win this. I have to keep my promise, but how can I be a sure that I won't lose. Even if I practice hard they could still have a mind blowing move that will totally blow our chances of winning._

**Flashback**

"_What do you say? Why don't we forget about this stupid argument and spend some time getting to know each other better_."

**End of flashback**

"Pssh I almost wish I had gotten the chance to get to know him better, only because I could have found out his routines."

"Wait a minute that's it! If I could get close enough to him and find out what his team plan is then I could sabotage his chances of winning, but he has that pesky girlfriend. Oh Well it shouldn't matter after all he strayed once he'll stray again."

_Isn't that kind of cheating? Kagome's inner voice scolded_

"No way! He deserves it. Being the player he is he doesn't deserve to win."

_But if you cheat then do you really deserve it either?_

Kagome pondered that thought for a few minutes before deciding that if that what it takes to win, and keep her promise to her dad, then that's what she would do!

As Kagome lay beneath her covers, curled up in a ball, she allowed her thoughts to linger on Inuyasha once more.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. You have no idea what you're in for", whispered Kagome before dozing off to sleep.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I really had no idea where my plot was going and I just couldn't seem to ever finish this chapter once I had started.**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers you guys have no idea how much your support means to me. You guys keep me going with my writing…even if it does take me forever to finish a chapter ;**

**And even though I highly don't deserve them Reviews are always appreciated, and I could aways use advise from others on what you think would make this story better or what you want to see happen in the story**

**I also wanted to give a special thanks to inulover who recommended my fic in one of her chapters of Give me a chance I recommend that people read that fic it's a good story **

**Sincerely **

**Cherryblossombabe**


	4. Schemes and second chances

The Shikon Surf Angels

Ch. 4

Schemes and second chances

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha plain and simple

"_Gooooood morning ladies and gentlemen. Today is gonna be a hot one so put on your suits and head for the…"_

The overly cheery voice was ceased by a yank of a cord from the wall.

"Stupid alarm", grumbled Inuyasha as he tossed in his bed adjusting his sheets to get comfortable, and just when he had dozed off again a loud ringing aroused him from his sleepy state.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha shouted, causing the person on the other line to wince slightly.

"Tsk tsk Inuyasha is that anyway to be answering the phone."

"Miroku you had better have had a better reason to call me than to nag me about how I answer my own damn phone."

"Ok dude chill. I called to see if you would stop by that one shop we passed on the way into town called the surf shack."

"Miroku I told you to come here prepared what did you forget?"

"Relax man I didn't forget anything. My ankle strap to my leash broke yesterday after I made a huge wipe out and I need another one, and the place you rented out is only a couple miles away from the shop, so I figured you could pick me up one on your way here."

"Whatever fine I'll see you in a bit", grumbled Inuyasha as he set the receiver down backwards still in his sleepy stupor.

Inuyasha rolled out of bet and stumbled his way to his bathroom and started up the shower. He stared at the countless water droplets trailing down the fogged up glass for minutes before lathering up his hair with soap. He turned around and faced the water bracing his arms on the shower wall just relishing the feeling of the hot steamy goodness cascading down his face and body.

20 minutes later Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom seemingly in a better mood than before. Finished with his regular morning activities he headed out the door of 1 bedroom apartment. Headlights flashed as he spotted and unlocked his Red Jeep with his key switch.

Inuyasha drove out of the parking lot and into the main drag seeking out his destination point, and there it was. Well, it lived up to its name, meaning the shack part. It was small and orange and looked entirely out of place being between to an upper-class restaurant and a waterfront art gallery. Still it held what he sought, and without hesitation he headed toward the entrance. The bell sounded as he stepped through the door.

Inuyasha slipped off his Oakley shades and placed them at the top of his head, and instantly spotted the being that hadn't left his thoughts since their encounter the previous day.

She stood behind the checkout stand of the little shop, reading a magazine, oblivious to the fact that a customer had had walked in.

Inuyasha stood there for a couple of minutes just staring at the black haired beauty that he couldn't get his mind to forget.

Kagome chose then to look up from her article of interest, and her eyes widened slightly shocked obviously not expecting him off all people to be standing on the other side of the counter patiently waiting to be waited on.

_Oh my gosh what am I going to do. I mean sure it was part of my plan to track him down and find him but I sure as Hell didn't expect to see him so soon. I haven't even had a chance to start working on my plan._

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as the captain of the No Tama Sea Devils approached her and smirked.

"Well well well so we meet again eh Ka-go-me", Inuyasha stated slowly glancing down and reading her name on the tag she wore upon her shirt.

"So we do Inuyasha", Kagome curtly stated.

_Oh what am I doing I'm supposed to be flirting and seducing him not trying to drive him away, but that arrogant smirk he's wearing is starting to frustrate me already and he hasn't even been here for more than 5 minutes._

Kagome took a deep breath exhaled then looked right into Inuyasha's amber eyes and sweetly smiled.

"What can I do for you Inuyasha?", said Kagome as sweetly as she could muster, while leaning over the counter.

Inuyasha leaned forward also so that their noses were almost touching and whispered.

"Well you see I was hoping that you could give me some of your sex………..wax." Inuyasha grinned at the last part of his sentence.

Kagome on the other hand straightened up quickly and blushed at the insinuation of his request.

"Ye… ye… yes I be…believe we d..dd…do have some right on this shelf.", Kagome stuttered out still blushing furiously while pointing at a shelf to the left.

Inuyasha let out a roar of laughter and grasped her hand that was pointing to the shelf and brought it to his lips and brushed her knuckles.

"I was only playing with you darling."

_And the playboy resurfaces_

Kagome snatched her offended hand back and stared back into his amber orbs once again.

"Then what did you come here for?" Kagome drawled out, while still trying to maintain her composure of being sweet.

"Well actually I came here to get a new ankle leash for one of my team mates. Seeing you here was just a bonus" Inuyasha said while winking at her.

"Oh ya sure Inuyasha. So how many inches did he have?" Kagome said while looking back behind her at the selection they had of ankle leashes.

"Well I really wouldn't know. I don't examine that part of him to be honest with you." Inuyasha said while trying to hold back his snickering.

Kagome caught on to the double meaning and whipped around and gave him a look, and then they together burst out laughing.

"Oh Inuyasha you know that's not what I meant." Kagome stated through giggles.

"I know, but it was worth seeing the expression on your face." Inuyasha said while smiling a smile that Kagome could only describe as a real smile, not the type that he would use to pick up a girl or to be cool, but a real genuine smile, and for some reason it caused Kagome to get small butterflies in her stomach.

Before Kagome look too deep into it Inuyasha's voice interrupted her.

"Hmmm what did you say?" Kagome said as she fell back into reality.

"I said the 72 inch one is the one I'm sure he gets."

"Oh Okay" Kagome said, turning around quickly so he wouldn't see the blush that stained her face once more.

She read the lengths on the packages and quickly found the one he had requested, but deliberately took her time picking it out hoping that her blush would disappear in time.

"Here you go that will be $8.50." Kagome said as she rang up the item and placed in a sack that advertised the shop's tacky logo. She accepted his 10 dollar bill and handed him back his change.

As Inuyasha walked back to the entrance of the store he stood by the door as if contemplating what to say. Finally he turned around and faced her once more.

"Hey I know what happened yesterday must have not given you the best impression of me, and I really meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you better and so I was wondering if you would tour me around the city sometime ya know since I'm not really around here." Inuyasha said with a look of anticipation as to what her answer would be.

Kagome looked at him funny as if he had this plan that he wasn't telling here about.

_As if I'm really one to talk though look what kind of plan I made_

"Look I'm not trying to come on to you 'cause as you know I have a girlfriend. I just want to become your friend so what do you say? How about tomorrow? Let's say around noonish at say Triton Park?"

_He wants to be my friend? Wow I sure wasn't expecting that one. I guess I won't have to seduce him to get close to him, but do I really want to do this to him. Don't loose your nerve Kagome you can't let some silly crush ruin your plan of climbing to the top….Wait a minute crush? Since when do I even like him like that? I don't like him like that I don't even want to be his friend, don't I. Damn it I need to stop confusing myself_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted once more by the silver haired man. She looked up at him as though she had been intently listening to him the whole time.

"So is it a yes no maybe so?" Inuyasha asked looking hopefully at her.

"I would love to Inuyasha." Kagome said, and without even thinking she tiptoed up to him and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek.

Inuyasha just smiled at her and walked out the store back to his jeep, and she watched him drive away till he was out of view.

_Well that was impulsive Kagome what happened to the friends only thing he just mentioned._

Kagome shook her head of her thoughts and went to attend another customer who had just walked through the door to the store.

_Your voice can deny anything you want it to but your heart will never deny to you what it feels. You can tell your mind block out anything you don't want to accept, but your soul will always hold it deep within you_

**A/N: Please remember to read and review**

**So I hope you guys liked the new chapter. Till later **

**Sincerely**

**Cherryblossombabe**


	5. The Kiss and the Crevice

The Shikon Surf Angels

Ch. 5

The Kiss and the Crevice

Disclaimer: I might not own Inuyasha but I do own the Hihiu Ke'oke'o wai hula…you'll find out soon enough

Inuyasha arrived at the beach just in time to see Miroku step out of his blue Corvette and run like a mad man toward him, stopping dramatically in front of the still moving jeep, striking the pose of a panicked pedestrian about to be struck down by an oncoming vehicle.

Inuyasha laughed at his friend's antics and played along with it by swerving his jeep in all directions and then came to a screeching halt, 3 feet short of making contact with him.

"Hey man what took you so long."

Inuyasha's response was a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Never mind I don't want to know the details of you and Kikyou's escapades", Miroku laughed out as he dodged the bag that was hurled in his direction.

"It's not like it's any of your business, but I wasn't with Kikyou. I'm thinking of breaking up with her anyways."

"What? I thought you really liked her too, though I can't see why", Miroku stated, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Eh she was getting to clingy. Anyways we came here for a competition. We don't have time for any romantic attachments."

"Heh says you. I think this is the perfect place to find a romantic interest. Yash this is surfing central. Where else are we going to find chicks that dig surfing as much as we do?"

"Who is she?" Inuyasha questioned mischief dancing in his eyes.

"You know me too well man. Her name is Sango, and she's got the three S's."

"The three S's?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's sweet, she's sexy, she surfs." Miroku counted off on his fingers.

"I thought you were into the beach bunny type Miro."

"Naa man my girl needs to know how to catch a wave."

"Ya whatever you say. Speaking of catching waves, that last storm sure sent in a great swell of them. I saw some pretty radical ones as I came through to here."

"Then what are we waiting for Yash lets hit the surf." Miroku said already getting a head start to the shore, Inuyasha quick on his heels.

"Oh What a day", Kagome said tiredly as she stifled a yawn. She had just closed down the surf shack for the day, a job that usually belonged to another girl who had called in sick at the last minute leaving Kagome responsible for running the shop till closing time.

Just as she was about to unlock her car Kagome was blinded by headlights of a car entering the lot. She quickly recognized the car as belonging to Sango, after all she only knew one person who bore the bumper sticker 'I'd rather have a president who screwed an intern rather than our country.'

"Hey Kags", Sango greeted.

"What are you doing here so late? You never work this shift"

"Tell me about it, the new girl who was supposed to start today called in sick at the last minute. Hey how did you know I was even here?"

"Eh I was to lazy to cook dinner tonight so I was on my way to go grab a bite, and I saw your car parked here and thought I'd ask if you wanted to come with."

"Oh Thanks for the invite Sango, but I'm really beat from today. Could I maybe take a rain check on that?"

"Ah come on Kags. We'll even going to the Neptune Cocktail. I know it's your favorite," Sango begged, giving Kagome a poor impression of the puppy dog eyes.

"All right, all right I'll come with you, but you're paying", said Kagome putting on a fake glare.

Both girls giggled as they took off to dinner.

Kagome sat in the passenger seat of Sango's car, thinking about her upcoming day with Inuyasha.

_I wonder what where we'll go tomorrow, or what we're going to do. I can't think of anything!? Oh this is just great. This is my first date that I've had in a long while and I'm going to seem boring because I can't think of anything to do. Wait a second…when did I start thinking about this becoming a date? Get a grip Kagome, he has a girlfriend, all he sees you as is potential competition. Speaking, of which I still haven't figured out my plan for winning the competition. Focus… Kagome… Focus._

After a few tries of striking up conversation Sango finally gave up on trying to grasp her companion's attention, and decided to turn on the radio, figuring she would get more life out of it than her distracted friend.

"Yoohoo Ms. LaLa land, we're here", Sango said trying to analyze the blush that had started to spread across Kagome's face.

Avoiding Sango's 'Tell me now' look. Kagome quickly hopped out of the car and strutted on into the restaurant.

As soon as they were seated Sango 'not so subtly' tried to bring up anything that would get Kagome to spill what she had been thinking about. Finally she gave up and decided to bring up her own love life into the conversation since Kagome was obviously getting annoyed by her pestering.

"So, I was going to wait till later to tell you since it's so new, but what the heck I'm seeing someone."

Kagome darted her head up that she had been hiding behind her menu, and shot Sango an incredulous look.

"What happened to Kurenoskay?"

"Oh come on Kagome don't give me that look he was so boring. All he ever wanted to talk about was stuff like the weather or the latest new technology and you know neither one of those topics interests me…unless the weather is a storm that just brought in a swell of waves, but you know what I mean."

"Ok I can see where you're coming from", Kagome stated as understanding hit her.

There was a long pause.

"So what's his name?"

Sango giggled at Kagome's sudden curiosity, and began a long conversation that lasted throughout dinner about her new mystery man named Miroku.

After the girls both finished their meal, Sango paid the bill and both of them headed out back to Sango's car. Once they reached the shrine Kagome was ready to leave the stress of the day behind and just crash.

"Wait Kagome, one more thing…uhh I'm meeting Miroku again in two days at the 'Wave crasher competition kickoff' beach party, and I wanted to know if you would go with me so that you could meet him, please?" Sango pleaded.

"Ok Sango now tell me why you really want me to go", Kagome replied giving her friend a knowing look.

Sango laughed.

"Ok you caught me. You see Miroku and I were talking and you see he has this friend that he says is single and we were going to try of hook you two up, that is if you're not already seeing somebody else", Sango pried once more trying to figure out what Kagome's earlier distraction was.

"That's not it at all, first of all you know me Sango I'm not the partying type. I'm the type that likes to sit at home and write poetry if I'm not surfing. Plus don't even let me get started on the last guy you tired to set me up with, I sear he was like an octopus. He always had a free arm that was trying to touch me." Kagome shuddered in revulsion at the memory.

"C'mon Kaggy just come this once and meet him." Sango pleaded once more.

"No Sango I don't need to be set up, now if you will excuse me I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Kagome turned to exit the vehicle but was stopped when the automatic locked shifted downward.

"Sango let me out", Kagome whined.

"Not until you say yes", Sango said in a singing voice.

"You do now that it is illegal to hold someone hostage against their own will."

"Yes but the sooner you agree to the ransom, the sooner you'll be set free", Sango stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Grrr Alright fine I'll go but the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I'm tired and I want to go to bed", Kagome said in defeat.

Sango smiled at her success and immediately popped open the lock of the passenger door. Kagome swiftly opened the door and promptly stepped out not giving Sango any more opportunity to add more to the 'ransom'. Kagome gave her friend a look that stated the deal was sealed and with that Sango drove off.

Kagome's last thoughts before going to sleep drifted back to what her upcoming day with Inuyasha was going to be like.

Not too many miles away a silver haired man shared the same thoughts before slipping off into slumber.

The next day Kagome got an early start showered, ate breakfast, and spent about an hour trying on every outfit in her closet. Finally she decided upon wearing a white tank top that had a cartoon bunny with a surfboard design on it, and a pair of blue tie dye Capri's. After teasing her hair a bit with some mousse she was satisfied with her look, but kept having little wavering thoughts about Inuyasha maybe not having the same opinion. She didn't even know why she cared in the first place, but she just did.

Kagome arrived at Triton Park with five minutes to spare, and quickly spotted the silver haired surfer that had been invading her thoughts as of late.

He lingered by a tree until he spotted her hand waving at him. He sauntered over to her flashing a smile that she knew could make any girls knees go weak.

"Hey", she said with a shy smile.

"Hey yourself", Inuyasha said taking his sunglasses, giving her the view of his pools of amber.

Not wanting to be caught in an awkward staring contest Kagome averted her gaze.

"So are you ready to go", Kagome recovered gaining some of her confidence back.

"I'm yours for the taking", Inuyasha joked, or at least Kagome took it as a joke.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and acknowledged him to follow her.

Inuyasha became quickly dependent on the direction that she was going, after they had walked down few streets. He had no idea where they were.

"So, do we actually have a destination picked out or were you just planning on luring me to the nearest ally to kill me…or have your way with me", Inuyasha said with his usual smug attitude.

"Negative to both of those. If that had been my original plan then I could have chosen one of the multiple alleys that we've already passed."

Kagome paused and looked back at him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"But I guess I should warn you then that you had better stay on your best behavior or I'll be forced to do exactly that."

"Which one? Kill me or have your way with me?"

The sparkle in Kagome's eyes turned into a glare, as she pivoted her heal and stalked on forward.

Inuyasha just chuckled and followed her lead.

Eventually they reached their destination, and it wasn't at all what Inuyasha had expected.

"Into the blue", Inuyasha read aloud as he checked out their surroundings. They were at some sort of Children's aquarium.

"Out of all places we could have gone, why did you pick a kiddy place", Inuyasha said slightly annoyed at the thought of spending the whole afternoon around little brats.

"For your information I volunteer at this place. I love coming here and helping little kids discover what's underneath the surface of the ocean. The look on their faces when they get to see and touch things that are so unknown to them."

The look on Inuyasha's face said that he still wasn't anymore pleased to be here.

"Oh Come on don't be so grumpy. I promise that by the time we're done here that frown will be gone from your face." That being said Kagome grabbed his hand and lead him inside. They passed various rooms that each has a different theme. One room was themed like the movie finding nemo and had several tanks that contained clown fish, and sea turtles, and all sorts of other fish that had been in the movie. Another room had a playground like theme to it but instead of there being monkey bars and a slide it was a ship that had a deck a wheel, and sails on it, it was a dream to any kid who aspired to be a captain of a ship. Kagome, who he noted was still holding his hand led him to a room that basically contained a manmade tide pool, and another pool that held de-barbed stingrays.

Then came what could only be described as a **stampede, **many wide eyed kids stood there anticipating what this room held in store for them. Inuyasha watched as Kagome instructed them all to take their shoes and socks off, briefly looking up acknowledging him to do the same. He then understood what she had been talking about. For a while he just observed her as she picked up starfish and held them out so all the kids could feel their rough texture. He continually stared at her until she looked up and caught him doing it. He quickly averted his gaze feeling stupid for letting her catch him ogling her.

Soon the kids were tugging on his pant legs and asking him questions, and he couldn't help but smile at their curiosity. Finally he decided to join in on the fun and joined Kagome in the tide pools.

A couple of hours later He and Kagome emerged out of the aquarium, both laughing due to the fact that they had tripped over each other while in the tide pool and had gotten soaked.

"Damn you got me drenched", Kagome admonished jokingly as she stared at her reflection through the windows of shops.

"Damn me? I got you drenched", Inuyasha said feigning hurt.

Kagome playfully swatted him on the shoulder, and then went back to finger combing her wet tresses.

'_Hmmmm I wonder what we should do next' _

"I know exactly what I want to do next", Inuyasha stated as if he had read her mind.

"And what would that be?"

Her answer was an impish grin from Inuyasha.

"No! Absolutely not. Inuyasha I refuse", Kagome heatedly affirmed, her hearing becoming momentarily impaired by the piercing scream of a person doing the exact thing that Kagome was refusing to be a part of.

'_Bungee jumping…I should have known he would suggest something like this.'_

"Come on Kagome. Where's your sense of adventure. You surf upon potentially dangerous waves that could crush you and yet you're scared of making one little leap off a bridge", Inuyasha mocked at her.

"That's different. Surfing is a sport. This on the other hand is like suicide practice!" Kagome Scoffed

"Quit overreacting and get over here."

Kagome stayed rooted to her spot. Inuyasha sighed and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder carrying her over to what she thought as 'the death trap'

"Inuyasha put me down this instant. You can't make me do this", wailed Kagome as Inuyasha refused to release her from the confinement of his arms.

"Kagome trust me, it will be just fine", Inuyasha said as he loosened his hold slightly on her.

And for some crazy unknown reason, Kagome was compelled to believe him. She stopped fighting his hold on her and reciprocated it locking her arms tightly around him as if the whole world would fall apart if she let go.

Even as they fell Kagome didn't make a sound. She felt she had no reason to be scared with Inuyasha holding onto her so closely, and her clutching him as tightly to her as possible.

Once they were just swinging back and forth at the bottom of the bungee. Inuyasha pulled back slightly from Kagome to look to see if she was scared. The reaction he got from her put an instant smile on his face. Kagome threw back her arms and laughed. She just closed her eyes and let the wind flow through her hair as they swayed back and forth.

After the pair was finished with their little jumping experience, they decided to finish off their evening together with a nice long walk on the beach.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I want to show you a place that means a lot to me. I've been going there ever since I was a little girl. To me it's the most precious spot in the world and I want to share it with you," Kagome said shyly a blush adorning her already rosy cheeks.

"I would love to see it", Inuyasha said looking back at her, a sincere look on his face.

"There is one rule though that you have to agree to before you can see it" Kagome said teasingly.

"And what would that be?"

Kagome came up to him closely and tiptoes up to his face, and for a second Inuyasha thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she whispered into his ear.

"No bringing anyone else here k", Kagome said as softly a light breeze.

Inuyasha responded by interlocking their fingers together. Kagome led him down the beach until they reached a rocky pathway that was visible in the water because of low tide. Together they crossed it until they reached a cliff, which revealed a rope leading up to a crevice. She let go of his hand and started to scale it upwards until she reached the huge cleft in the nature made wall. She stepped inside the crevice, Inuyasha standing right behind her.

"Well this is it. Pretty neat eh?"

To Inuyasha neat was an understatement. This place was pure perfection. The water reflected up on the stony walls creating a marble effect. The Sun was now setting leaving a picture perfect mesh of orange pink and red in the sky, and the water glittered under the few rays of the sun that were still left in the sky, and you could see it all perfectly from this one spot. No city lights or buildings were visible, only what nature had to offer.

Kagome turned around only to find Inuyasha's face only mere inches from her own. Her breath hitched and her eyes fluttered shut as he closed the distance between them and delivered a kiss that took her breath away. He cupped her face with one hand and brought her back to kiss her again igniting a fire between them. Kagome responded this time shyly moving her lips against his in a slow intimate way. Inuyasha stifled a moan nibbling on her bottom lip seeking permission to intensify the kiss. Caught up in her steadfast passion Kagome linked her arms around his neck and brought herself closer to him. They kissed for what seemed a long time, but yet so short. As they separated Inuyasha leaned his forehead against Kagome's.

As their breath mingled Kagome felt completely content.

Then realization dawned on her.

'_What am I getting myself into? I can't start liking him like this. If I do it will interfere with my plans. But can I really betray you Inuyasha especially after seeing this softer side of you, this side of you that I'm completely drawn to?_

Inuyasha tilted her head up again to look at her. This girl that he had only known for three days was doing something to him, and he couldn't figure out what it was. But he liked it and wanted more of it. Silencing both of their trains of thoughts he kissed her again.

_Inuyasha I have no idea what I'm going to do, but for right now I just want to be like this…_

**Hey guys Sorry for the wait . I tried to make up for it by writing longer this time. Hopefully you like…**

**By the way I'm starting to use some surfing slang, and a couple of Hawaiian words in this fic so I'll start putting little keys at the bottom of chapters so it makes a little more sense to you.**

**Please Read and Review **

**Luvs n Hugs**

**Cherryblossombabe **


	6. Competition is fierce

The Shikon Surf Angels

Ch. 6

Competition is Fierce 

Disclaimer: Wow I can't think of anything…ok here's the boring way of saying it… I don't own Inuyasha

THANKS SO FAR

xpaperheart, ami –nichan, Lovetrancendstime , geminis, danni987 , coolchic, oshaosha, crazy144, Inuyasha&Kagome4eva, inukagforever, for the love of I and K, Rice-Ball247, inulover , Jozz, Renea , lucy107, horsechick, kagome313, StephanieRoxUrSox, animelover4ever

And from Hanako Horigome, Archerelf, cutemiko4ever, SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ, XxX-ew-no-XxX, LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa, maddie

Inuyasha tilted her head up again to look at her. This girl that he had only known for three days was doing something to him, and he couldn't figure out what it was. But he liked it and wanted more of it. Silencing both of their trains of thoughts he kissed her again.

_Inuyasha I have no idea what I'm going to do, but for right now I just want to be like this…_

Hours later Inuyasha sat alone in his apartment juggling the incidents that had occurred that day in his head.

_Kagome…Kagome…Kagome. Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why do I already miss you when I only said goodbye to you mere hours ago._

Inuyasha closed his eyes and reenacted the day they had spent together in his mind. The her face had flushed when he had made the insinuation about the alley, the way her eyes had lit up when all the kids had crowded around her in excitement to learn, the carefree laugh she had released as they had dangled on the bungee cord, and finally he pictured the expression she had worn in the crevice as he had bent down to kiss her. He still hadn't been able to decipher what that expression was; it looked like a mix of confusion, anticipation, worry, and what Inuyasha liked to think, a bit of desire.

_You're a mystery to me Kagome. I've known you for such little time and yet I feel like you've suddenly grasped something inside of me that no one else has been able to reach before. When I was dating Kikyou I never had such a strong erg to want to kiss her the way I kissed you tonight. _

_Wait Kikyou? Shit!!! Technically we're still dating_

Inuyasha quickly snatched the phone off the nightstand next to the bed fumbling with the cord.

Inuyasha dialed Kikyou's cell number after seeking it out of the phone's memory banks. Whether it had been due to the fact he had had so many of them, or for the reason he just didn't care enough to memorize them, Inuyasha had never been able to remember any of his Girlfriends' numbers. Not even as he was dating them

When her answering machine had kicked in, Inuyasha realized he was going to have to end this over a voice mail…not that he was worried or anything Inuyasha was an expert at breaking up in person, through E-mail, over the phone, in a note, on an instant messenger, and occasionally on an answering machine.

After her voice was through and the beep had sounded, Inuyasha proceeded.

"Hey Kikyou…ummm ya it's Inuyasha. Listen baby I think its time we split up and start seeing other people, _even though I kind of already am _Inuyasha silently added to himself. Look it's been fun, but the truth is there's only one girl out there for me, and I just know that its not you."

He had gotten that part from a flick he had just seen called John Tucker Must Die.

"Anyways…hope we can still be friends, _not that I really care_, Bye." Inuyasha finished and then promptly hung up. Yawning Inuyasha folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling until his eyes felt heavy and with that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day a woman with bone straight black hair sat in a salon chair while her feet soaked in a pedicure bath. She vainly looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to find some fault in what the hairdresser had done with her hair, even though he had followed her directions to a T.

Feeling bored Kikyou decided to pull out her cell phone and call Inuyasha. She hadn't heard from him ever since the night he had walked out of her apartment after refusing her advances, and she wanted to know what the hell his problem was. Careful not to smudge her newly manicured nails Kikyou flicked her Cell phone on, and almost instantly the annoying tune that signals new voice messages sounded.

Still being cautious of her nails Kikyou punched in her password and put the phone up to her ear, and just before the message played, the mixture of the lotion the manicurist had used to massage her hands with, along with the awkward position which she was holding her phone caused the cell phone to slip out of her hands and fall into the bath her feet were soaking in.

"Shit", screamed Kikyou as she retrieved the cell phone out of the water effectively ruining her manicure. She screeched furiously as her phone failed to light up and turn on.

"This is all your fault." Kikyou screamed pointing a finger at the petite manicurist, who swallowed a lump in her throat, obviously in fear of the furious customer.

After her rants continued for a few more minutes a peeved customer marched over to Kikyou.

"What do you want?" Kikyou said glaring at the unwanted sight.

"For you to shut up!" Bellowed the angry customer, and then successfully knocked Kikyou's lights out sending her flying into the wall, which shelved the body wax heater that at the time did contain wax.

Kikyou moaned after gaining consciousness and instinctively clutched her now aching head, but rather than focusing on the pain Kikyou found herself concentrating on the gooey sensation she felt upon her locks of hair. She knew what it was instantly.

Seconds later a scream could be heard as far as 5 blocks down the street from the salon. People everywhere turned there heads in the direction of the scream but then turned back around and carried on with their normal lives.

The same day on the other side of town, Kagome sat inside the Surf Shack, waiting to go on her lunch break that hadn't happened yet because once again the new girl had failed to show up for her shift.

"Uggggh why me?" Complained the surfer girl who's stomach was protesting against her neglect.

With nothing to distract her attention Kagome sat on the stool behind the cashier counter, and let her mind drift to last night when Inuyasha had taken her home after their 'outing'. Kagome called it an outing because she didn't quite know what it had been exactly. It had started out as innocent as any day out with her buddies would have been, but it had ended with passion filled kisses and…well confusion.

She had asked him to walk her to her door after he had driven her home in hopes of getting him to say anything about what had transpired between them.

_Kagome stood shyly on the top step of the shrine, making eye contact with Inuyasha as he stood one step lower directly in front of her._

"_Ummmm thanks for um…driving me home." Kagome said shooting him a timid smile_

"_Thank you for showing me around, and for what do you call it?...oh yes practicing suicide with me" Inuyasha laughed out as Kagome swatted his shoulder playfully. _

"_Well I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…" Kagome said blushing._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a somewhat husky voice._

"_Hnn?" Kagome said while staring at her feet._

"_You're blushing." He stated more than questioned._

"_Am not!" She bit out knowing damn well that she was, but of course she wouldn't just admit that. _

_Inuyasha just chuckled. "Well then if you're not blushing then why are hiding behind a tomato?"_

_Kagome flashed him a mock glare. "Hahaha Inuyasha you should be a comedian."_

_Inuyasha smiled, but then him face became unreadable as he gazed down at her lips_

"_I want to kiss you again. Do you want to kiss me?"_

_Kagome bit her lip and surprised him by taking the initiative, pressing her lips firmly against his. He smiled into the kiss and locked his arms around her waist bringing them closer together, shielding her from the cold breeze that swept through the night air._

Kagome looked up as the store bell had sounded and her mouth fell agape at the sight. A woman with black boy cut hair and smudged nails entered the shop, sneering at the tacky wallpaper at the shop.

_Oh my god what's Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend doing here!?!?!?_

"Ca-Can I help you." I stuttered out, wondering why the hell she was here, and what the heck she had done with her hair.

"Uh ya you can help me by moving the hell outta my way so I can start my shift." Kikyou snapped back

_Oh no. No way. Not happening. Kikyou was the new person I was supposed to train for the job. Oh Kami!!!_

"Your late, you do realize that you were supposed to start two days ago", I ground out, forcing myself to sound semi-polite.

"Ya whatever I had things to do, so just show me what to do because the sooner I get started the sooner I can leave this tacky little junk hole."

So as requested Kagome reluctantly showed her around the 'tacky little junk hole' instructing her on how to restock the shelves, showing her what keys went to what cases, and finally teaching her how to organize the magazine and book shelf. Kagome was fuming by the end of it all, not missing one snide remark that Kikyou made towards her or the shop, but then the icing was really put on the cake.

They had almost finished taking the old magazines off the rack and putting the new ones up, when Kikyou let out a squeal. Of course Kagome had not been surprised, it hadn't been the first time she had squealed that day, she had squealed because the stocking shelves had had dust on them, she had squealed when Kagome had told her that she'd have to stay here to work from three to eight, she had squealed when she had been told that she would be starting on the minimum salary, and now she was squealing about Kami only knows what.

Kagome turned sharply spun around to 'assess' the 'problem', and rolled her eyes at the sight of Kikyou clutching a magazine to her like some star struck middle schooler. Kagome picked up another copy of the same magazine Kikyou was holding and gasped.

"Oh my God my Boyfriend's on the cover of a magazine!!!"

There on the cover of the latest issue of 'Tidal wave' was Inuyasha.

"Your boyfriend?" I said more to myself than to Kikyou.

Kikyou started blabbing on about how she and Inuyasha had met and how they had become inseparable, but I just tuned her out and pretended to listen to her when I was actually absorbed in my own thoughts.

_Kikyou and Inuyasha are still dating, and yet he kissed me yesterday? How could you Inuyasha? I thought that we were... _

"_Oh I get it you're jealous 'cause I have a girlfriend, and you want me and can't stand watching me kiss her."._

_He's a player._

"_Look I'm not trying to come on to you 'cause as you know I have a girlfriend. I just want to become your friend so what do you say? _

_So what does that make me, the friend with benefits!?_

She had done it she had really done it. She let herself like Inuyasha and let herself forget that he was a player, and for what to have the fact that he has a girlfriend be shoved into her face. No she had to put a stop this before she let herself fall for him.

_Face it Kagome he's just not the guy you want him to be, and you can't change that, and plus he's competition, you should be concentrating on how to defeat him not befriending him. _

Kikyou had stopped talking minutes ago after realizing that Kagome had in fact not been listening to a word she had said, and had went back to finishing up her job so she could leave early to go to T-Mobile to get a new cell phone. She couldn't go two days without having one. What if Inuyasha tried to call her?

"Kagome…Kagome." Kikyou said as she waved her hand in front of the unresponsive girl's face.

Kagome jerked her head up in response, embarrasses that she had been caught ignoring her.

"Ya I'm leaving." Kikyou said as she hurriedly reached for her purse and started out the door.

"Wait you can't leave! Your shift isn't over!" Kagome shouted to Kikyou who was already half way out the door, pretending not to have heard her.

An hour later Kagome locked the door to the surf shack, and promptly slammed it behind her muttering something about stupid bitches that don't know how to arrange things in alphabetical order. She was thoroughly exhausted from having to fix everything Kikyou had screwed up on and was just ready to go home and relax.

_Oh shit Sango made me promise to go to that party tonight._

Kagome leaned against her love bug for a couple of minutes pondering what would be worse…going to a party to get hooked up with a guy you don't even know…or go home and face Sango's wrath tomorrow. Ya Sango's wrath would be much worse to have to put up with Kagome decided. Letting out a heavy sigh she unenthusiastically got in her car and headed to the scene.

Ah the beach. The perfect place for solitude where you can listen to the waves crash into the shore, and snuggle up close to somebody next to a bonfire…or it could be party central where a DJ blasted music while guys held Tequila shot contests, and girls owned the dance floor…or dance sand as it should be put. Ah yes tonight it was definitely the second of those two scenes.

"Kagomeeeeee you finally came," Shouted a tipsy Sango who had just emerged from the dance floor hands intertwined with a guy I assumed was Miroku.

"You must be Miroku", hi I'm Kagome." Kagome said, masking the fact that she actually didn't want to be there.

"It's a pleasure…Kagome." Miroku said, kissing the back of my hand. Sango who saw that act as a little too friendly gave Miroku a thump on the back of his head.

"Ouch Sango what did you do that for I was just introducing myself."

Okay what the hell kind of guy was Sango dating?

"So Kagome, Sango tells me that you're single."

_Oh god here it comes…"Well I also have this friend who is single, and I bet you guys would get along great, want me to introduce you?"_

"Well it just so happens that one of my pals is also single and I think you guys would get along great. In fact he's here tonight want me to introduce you?" Miroku offered.

_NO!_ "Sure why not." Kagome said begrudgingly, but he didn't seem to catch her tone.

"Well let's see if I can track him down. Oh there he is over there." He said pulling me towards the tequila bar.

"Hey! " Miroku shouted to the person leaning against the counter facing the other direction. The man turned around, recognizing his friends voice.

_No _Kagome said to herself as she discovered exactly who Miroku was trying to introduce her to.

"Hey man this is the girl I was talking to you about. Kagome this is…"

"Inuyasha." Kagome finished for him

"You two have met?" Miroku questioned

"You could say that." Kagome said dully, and Inuyasha frowned a little at her slightly cold behavior.

"Well since you guys know each other I'll leave you alone to mingle." Miroku said noticing the tension, and went off to locate Sango.

"So how have you been?" Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

"Just fine." Kagome said keeping my icy appearance

"Listen Kagome, I haven't stopped thinking about you since…"

"Look Inuyasha I think we should just forget about what happened yesterday." Kagome interrupted, hoping he wouldn't argue against her decision.

No such luck

"What the hell for?" Inuyasha retorted making Kagome faintly wince.

"I've just been thinking about what you said before we went out yesterday abut how you thought we should just be friends…"

"You sure as hell weren't mentioning anything about just being friends before or after you kissed me." Inuyasha barked throwing his hands up in frustration.

"What about your girlfriend Inuyasha? What about her?" Kagome said as tears of anger started to gather around her eyes.

"What about her? I broke up with her this morning."

"Not according to her you didn't." Kagome hollered turning her back on him to walk away.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her to him before she could distance herself.

"What is that supposed to mean? What do you mean she told you different?"

"I meant exactly what I said Inuyasha, but lets face it you're a player you have to get caught sometimes right. So just quit playing your games I'm immune to them." Kagome said as she tried to extract herself from his arms.

"Listen to me! I'm not trying to…" His words were cut off by a palm that had connected with his face in a resounding smack.

"I don't want to hear it just leave me alone!" Kagome said weaving her way into the crowd.

_Why Kagome? I thought we had been getting along so well…_

Inuyasha watched her retreated form slip into the crowd, and decided to leave. He was going to find Kikyou and set the record straight.

Kagome watched him leave while hiding behind a tiki post and felt an unfamiliar pang hit her chest.

_This is what I wanted isn't it. He can't just play me and get away with it. 'But he said he wasn't with Kikyou anymore' _a voice from inside her nagged. _Ya but that's exactly what a player would do deny it._

Kagome felt something warm and wet splash against one of her clenched fists.

_Rain? _

No she could feel it on her face as well. She lifted her hand to her eyes and wiped away any more tears that dared to fall.

_No I won't cry. I can't cry._

"…Inuyasha…"she whimpered, reaching out to him although he was already out of sight.

"Now what's a beautiful girl doing all by herself here when she should be enjoying the party and dancing with me?"A voice called out from behind her.

She turned around and chocolate met sapphire.

"Hi I'm Kouga."

**Hey Guys sorry I didn't get the update finished as soon as I had hoped I would, but alas I finally did finish. Hope you liked. PLEASE REVIEW it motivates me to update quicker lol **

**Sincerely Cherryblossombabe**


End file.
